


Octopus

by Blaiziken



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, take this with a grain of plot, vaguely college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaiziken/pseuds/Blaiziken
Summary: Axel wakes up to Demyx a lot closer than he remembered leaving him.





	Octopus

Axel groaned quietly as he stirred awake, dragging his mind from the fog of sleep. Slowly, he blinked his eyes open, letting them adjust to being functional again after so long. Looking around, he observed the way the sparse room was lit by the soft light creeping through the blinds, making everything feel hazy. The angle of the light suggested that the sun wasn’t too far off the horizon line, which gave the air a sense of timelessness to it. Like everything had stopped, just there.

As his senses returned to him, the redhead started to stretch his arms, only to notice something was laying on them. Curious as to how he hadn’t noticed this before, he looked downwards to get a better look at whatever mass was currently holding him captive, only to be met with a mess of sandy blond hair.

Of course. Demyx was here. But he sure hadn’t been this close last night. 

He hadn’t imagined this when he’d agreed to let Demyx spend the night. Then again, he hadn’t known what to expect at all. He didn’t know the guy very well, so when Demyx had approached him about it as he was leaving the party, it had come as a bit of a shock. The blond had given some excuse about his room being “too far away”, but Axel wasn’t entirely convinced this was really his reason. Didn’t he have closer friends he could sleep over with? Nevertheless, he’d been too exhausted to argue, and had agreed begrudgingly. 

There was only one bed, of course, as Axel had never planned on having anyone else stay there. Which was exactly what lead them to their current situation of Demyx unconsciously clinging to the redhead like he was a lifeboat in a storm.

Demyx shifted slightly in his sleep, his hand lazily running up Axel’s side to find his shoulder. He rested it near his neck, and snuggled into Axel’s side even closer, his legs tangling themselves further around the redhead’s, like ivy snaking up a trellis.

It was no wonder that Demyx was associated with the sea. The guy was a fucking octopus.

Axel sighed as he considered shoving Demyx off for a second. Moving that much dead weight at once from this angle, though, would undoubtedly be a maneuver not at all worthwhile. Besides, there was something about laying here that made his eyes feel heavy again, and the cottony comfort of the sheets he laid in were their own brand of cozy temptation. The sensation of having a what was essentially a gigantic water bottle pressing against him certainly didn’t help deter that urge, either.

Even if he was drooling. 

Axel cringed as he noticed the slimy liquid dripping from Demyx’s mouth. It dribbled down into a little pool on his shoulder, making his stomach turn a bit.   
Making a decision to not think about that, he turned his head away and shut his eyes. With the world cloaked in a comforting black, he became aware of Demyx’s breathing. It was even, and soft, and the hypnotic pattern it maintained drew Axel in. Somehow, he felt himself drifting away on the gentle melody of his breathe, the steady in and out becoming its own sort of lullaby. 

Suddenly, Demyx’s entire body shook with a singular loud snore, making Axel nearly jump out of his skin. Axel sighed and cursed. Couldn’t they have anything nice?

“Hmm…?”

Axel watched as the mess of hair rose from where it lay, turning so his eyes met Axel’s. Demyx’s eyes were dulled with doziness, staring at Axel like shards of sea glass. He looked ridiculous, in an endearing sort of way.

“Good morning. You didn’t mention you were this much of a cuddler,” Axel smirked.

“What..? Cuddler? What do you…?” Demyx muttered as he lifted himself up on his elbow, rubbing his face with his free hand. He glanced around at the situation, and his eyes widened as everything clicked together. 

“Oh my god, was I…?”

“Using me as a body pillow? Yeah, totally.”

Demyx hastily began to sit up, avoiding eye contact as he pulled back from Axel. “Man, I’m so sorry, I-“

Axel reached up and put his arm around Demyx’s shoulders, interrupting his the apologies spilling forth as he dragged the blond back on top of him. “Hey, I didn’t say stop.”

Axel could feel the man tense up for a moment, before he relaxed and shuffled into a more comfortable position. 

“Well, hey, if it’s what you want, how can I say no?”

Axel smiled at this, despite himself. The two lay there for a bit, soaking up what remained of the still morning air, before he spoke again.

“So was this your plan all along? To stay over and wake up glued to my side?”

“Something like that,” Demyx mumbled, nuzzling closer. “I thought it’d go a bit slower, though.”

Axel laughed. “Next time, just be straight forward, will ya?”

“Well, where’s the fun in that?”

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys i havent posted anything in like 2 years but heres this really self indulgent thing. i kinda used it to work on more descriptive writing so i hope that came across?


End file.
